marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Knight (Phil Urich, Watcher Datafile)
GOBLIN KNIGHT Philip “Phil” Benjamin Urich secret After Spider-Man revealed Phil Urich to be the Hobgoblin and defeating him, Phil is freed by Menace and taken in by the Goblin King, who upgrades his his armor and weapons asking for his full dedication to Phil's only and new identity as the "Goblin Knight". Goblin King begins to train Urich, who becomes anxious to go up against Spider-Man again. When Monster is sent to prove herself the Goblin King sends Urich to observe. After witnessing the Goblin girls take down some of Rodrick Kingsley's men, he reports back that she is legit. Before heading back he kills Steeplejack, one of Kingsley's men, impaling him with his sword. During the Goblin turf war, Urich is seen at the side of the Goblin King along with other unnamed Goblin Knights, some Hand Ninjas, and the remnants of Vulture's henchmen fighting against Hobgoblin's men. After Hobgoblin's defeat at the hands of Goblin King, Goblin Knight decides to make sure that the Hobgoblin killed was indeed Kingsley, recalling when he thought he'd killed him only to discover it was his brother. Upon removing the Goblin's mask, he discovers the face of another impostor. In order to ensure the Goblin King's triumph he decides to destroy the body, but still wonders where the real Kingsley is. During the chaos caused by the Goblin army during Spider Island Phil pays a surprise visit to his uncle Ben promising him safety, but warns him to stay off the streets. Phil then goes to Norah’s apartment to exact revenge only to find Ben waiting for him. Ben tries to convince Phil to turn himself in and is about to inject with him a cure, when Phil’s Goblin minions interrupt them. Ben tries to convince Phil that the situation is not a trap, offering him the cure. It is then that Spider-Man arrives and during the ensuing fight shatters Phil’s goblin mask. Seeing Phil’s face, Ben realizes Phil enjoys being a Goblin. Spider-Man is able to defeat Phil, but he escapes again. Afterwards, Phil is seen battling the Avengers and Cardiac until Spider-Man shows up and kicks him in the jaw causing him to flee. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Anxious to Fight Spider-Man, First Knight of the Goblin Kingdom, Former Journalist Power Sets GOBLIN FORMULA ACCIDENT Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Sonic Blast D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Lunatic Laugh. When inflicting mental stress or disorienting complications on a target, step back Sonic Blast to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Double any Goblin Formula Accident power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Goblin Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that mock Urich, or situations that overstrain him. GOBLIN KNIGHT ARSENAL Cybernetic Senses D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Goblin Sword. Spend a doom die to change Weapon D8 into Energy Weapon D8 for the remainder of the scene. Against a single target, double Energy Weapon, remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Goblin Wings. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Improved Mask. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or toxins, impaired vision, or sonic-based attacks. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Goblin Knight Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Goblin Nation